An antenna is a critical component in wireless communication and microwave communication, and may implement mutual conversion between a high frequency electrical signal and a wireless signal or a microwave signal. In the wireless communication and the microwave communication, an antenna is used to transmit or receive a wireless signal or a microwave signal.
In the microwave communication, a reflector antenna is most used, and the reflector antenna includes a feed and a reflector. In a transmit state, a signal transmitted by the feed is radiated outwards by means of reflection of the reflector. In a receive state, a signal received by the reflector is reflected to the feed and is transmitted to a radio frequency circuit connected to the feed. A receive link and a transmit link of the reflector antenna need to share the reflector and the feed. Therefore, if the receive link and the transmit link operate in a duplex mode, the receive link is interfered by the transmit link.
In current microwave communication, a duplexer is used to increase isolation between the receive link and the transmit link, so as to suppress interference caused by the transmit link to the receive link. However, a volume of the duplexer is relatively large, and an operating frequency band of the duplexer cannot cover an entire microwave communication frequency band, resulting in a variety of microwave devices. Using an independent receive antenna and an independent transmit antenna can avoid using the duplexer; however, the independent receive antenna and the independent transmit antenna need to occupy more deployment space, and are also more costly.
Therefore, the present embodiments are intended to ensure that the reflector antenna implements duplex transmission and receiving, and in addition, decrease a volume of the reflector antenna.